kimlox goes by by
by wesley2003
Summary: a sad but based of a real story about how a friend goes away for a while


div class="docs-butterbar-container"div class="docs-butterbar-wrap"div class="jfk-butterBar jfk-butterBar-shown jfk-butterBar-warning"JavaScript isn't enabled in your browser, so this file can't be opened. Enable and reload./div/divbr/div

18 orange. .us

This account is managed by **orange. .us**.

Learn more

Wesley Barnhouse

18 orange. .us

Account–Privacy

Wesley Barnhouse

18 orange. .us (default)

All your Google+ pages ›

Add account

Sign out

No other viewers

Comments

Share

Comment

Notifications

You do not have permission to add comments.

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Add-ons

Help

Accessibility

Debug

All changes saved in Drive

Normal text

Arial

A

Image options...

Replace image...

More

Editing

To enable screen reader support, press shortcut Ctrl+Alt+Z. To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press shortcut Ctrl+slash.

Loading spelling suggestions...

No spelling suggestions

Change too to:

Context:

Change

to

Ignore

Add to Dictionary

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

It was a late friday night and she was leaving to go to mine realm. She had to go,it wasn't up to

her friends,allies or her family. It was all up to her. She had to go and find the sacred elves that

had been missing for a while to save mine realm. I didnt remember much about her leaving but

her face,it was sad but ready for the great adventure lying ahead. You only know you

need someone until you let them ...i let her go. I havent seen her since. Sometimes i like to

imagine what life would be like if she is still here. She had to go they needed her,but so did i. I

dont know if she died or survived all i know is that that decision of not going with her was the

biggest mistake of my life.

dedicated to:kim

Toggle screen reader support

Afrikaans

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Latinoamérica)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Français (Canada)

Galego

hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Kiswahili

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Malti

Netherlands

Norsk

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

Ελληνικά

Български

Русский

Српски

Українська

עברית

اردو

العربية

فارسی

नेपाली

मराठी

हिन्दी

বাংলা

ગુજરાતી

தமிழ்

తెలుగు

ಕನ್ನಡ

മലയാളം

සිංහල

ไทย

ລາວ

አማርኛ

ខ្មែរ

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Azərbaycan

հայերեն

ქართულად

Монгол

Share...

New►

Open...Ctrl+O

Rename...

Edit description...(Y)Ctrl+Shift+E

Make a copy...

Move to folder...

Move to trash

See revision historyCtrl+Alt+Shift+G

Language►

Download as►

Publish to the web...

Email collaborators...

Email as attachment...

Page setup...

Print preview

PrintCtrl+P

UndoCtrl+Z

RedoCtrl+Y

CutCtrl+X

CopyCtrl+C

PasteCtrl+V

Web clipboard►

Select allCtrl+A

Select noneCtrl+Shift+A

Find and replace...Ctrl+H

Print layout

Mode►

Show ruler

Show equation toolbar

Show spelling suggestions

Compact controlsCtrl+Shift+F

Full screen

Image...

Link...Ctrl+K

Equation...

Drawing...

Table►

CommentCtrl+Alt+M

FootnoteCtrl+Alt+F

Special characters...

Horizontal line

Page number►

Page count

Page breakCtrl+Enter

HeaderCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+H

FooterCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+F

Bookmark

Table of contents

Left-to-right text

Right-to-left text

BoldCtrl+B

ItalicCtrl+I

UnderlineCtrl+U

StrikethroughAlt+Shift+5

SuperscriptCtrl+.

SubscriptCtrl+,

Paragraph styles►

Align►

Line spacing►

Lists►

Clear formattingCtrl+\

Lines(Q)►

Crop image

Image options...(J)

Replace image...(Z)

Reset image(F)

Alt text...

Spelling...

ResearchCtrl+Alt+Shift+I

DefineCtrl+Shift+Y

Word countCtrl+Shift+C

Translate document...

Script editor...

Preferences...

Personal dictionary...

Insert table►

Insert row above

Insert row below

Insert column left

Insert column right

Delete row

Delete column

Delete table

Merge cells

Unmerge cells

Table properties...

Do more with Docs

Looking for even more Docs features? Get a few add-ons.

Get add-ons...

Manage add-ons...

Docs Help

Report a problem

Report abuse/copyright

Keyboard shortcutsCtrl+/

Speak►

Comments►

Footnote►

Headings►

Graphics►

List►

Link►

Table►

Misspelling►

Formatting►

Settings►

 **Every change you make is automatically saved in Drive.**  
Last edit was seconds ago

Gloria Hallelujah

Comic Sans MS

Impact

Arial

Syncopate

Arial

Calibri

Cambria

Comic Sans MS

Consolas

Corsiva

Courier New

Georgia

Gloria Hallelujah

Impact

Syncopate

Times New Roman

Trebuchet MS

Verdana

More fonts...

Apply 'Normal text'Ctrl+Alt+0

Update 'Normal text' to match

Apply 'Title'

Update 'Title' to match

Apply 'Subtitle'

Update 'Subtitle' to match

Apply 'Heading 1'Ctrl+Alt+1

Update 'Heading 1' to match

Apply 'Heading 2'Ctrl+Alt+2

Update 'Heading 2' to match

Apply 'Heading 3'Ctrl+Alt+3

Update 'Heading 3' to match

Apply 'Heading 4'Ctrl+Alt+4

Update 'Heading 4' to match

Apply 'Heading 5'Ctrl+Alt+5

Update 'Heading 5' to match

Apply 'Heading 6'Ctrl+Alt+6

Update 'Heading 6' to match

Save as my default styles

Use my default styles

Reset styles

Nothing to copy

Clear all items

Web clipboard help

Private to only me

Keyboard shortcuts

View all shortcuts in Help Center

Text formatting

Bold

Ctrl+B

Italic

Ctrl+I

Underline

Ctrl+U

Strikethrough

Alt+Shift+5

Superscript

Ctrl+.

Subscript

Ctrl+,

Clear formatting

Ctrl+\ or Ctrl+Space

Paragraph formatting

Apply 'Normal text'

Ctrl+Alt+0 or Ctrl+Alt+Num-0

Apply 'Heading 1'

Ctrl+Alt+1 or Ctrl+Alt+Num-1

Apply 'Heading 2'

Ctrl+Alt+2 or Ctrl+Alt+Num-2

Apply 'Heading 3'

Ctrl+Alt+3 or Ctrl+Alt+Num-3

Apply 'Heading 4'

Ctrl+Alt+4 or Ctrl+Alt+Num-4

Apply 'Heading 5'

Ctrl+Alt+5 or Ctrl+Alt+Num-5

Apply 'Heading 6'

Ctrl+Alt+6 or Ctrl+Alt+Num-6

Left align text

Ctrl+Shift+L

Center align text

Ctrl+Shift+E

Right align text

Ctrl+Shift+R

Justify text

Ctrl+Shift+J

Toggle numbered list

Ctrl+Shift+7

Toggle bulleted list

Ctrl+Shift+8

With objects

Resize larger

Ctrl+Alt+K

Resize smaller

Ctrl+Alt+J

Editing

Insert link...

Ctrl+K

Find...

Ctrl+F

Find and replace...

Ctrl+H

Define word

Ctrl+Shift+Y

Copy formatting

Ctrl+Alt+C

Paste formatting

Ctrl+Alt+V

Switch to editing

Ctrl+Alt+Shift+Z

Switch to suggesting

Ctrl+Alt+Shift+X

Switch to viewing

Ctrl+Alt+Shift+C

Navigation

Chat

Shift+Esc

Insert or move to header

Ctrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+H

Insert or move to footer

Ctrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+F

Insert footnote

Ctrl+Alt+F

Move to next heading

Ctrl+Alt+N Ctrl+Alt+H

Move to previous heading

Ctrl+Alt+P Ctrl+Alt+H

Move to next heading 1

Ctrl+Alt+N Ctrl+Alt+1

Move to previous heading 1

Ctrl+Alt+P Ctrl+Alt+1

Move to next heading 2

Ctrl+Alt+N Ctrl+Alt+2

Move to previous heading 2

Ctrl+Alt+P Ctrl+Alt+2

Move to next heading 3

Ctrl+Alt+N Ctrl+Alt+3

Move to previous heading 3

Ctrl+Alt+P Ctrl+Alt+3

Move to next heading 4

Ctrl+Alt+N Ctrl+Alt+4

Move to previous heading 4

Ctrl+Alt+P Ctrl+Alt+4

Move to next heading 5

Ctrl+Alt+N Ctrl+Alt+5

Move to previous heading 5

Ctrl+Alt+P Ctrl+Alt+5

Move to next heading 6

Ctrl+Alt+N Ctrl+Alt+6

Move to previous heading 6

Ctrl+Alt+P Ctrl+Alt+6

Move into current footnote

Ctrl+Alt+E Ctrl+Alt+F

Move to next misspelling

Ctrl+'

Move to previous misspelling

Ctrl+;

Research

Ctrl+Alt+Shift+I

Menus

File menu

Alt+Shift+F or Alt+F

Edit menu

Alt+Shift+E or Alt+E

View menu

Alt+Shift+V or Alt+V

Insert menu

Alt+Shift+I or Alt+I

Format menu

Alt+Shift+O or Alt+O

Tools menu

Alt+Shift+T or Alt+T

Add-ons menu

Alt+Shift+N or Alt+N

Count words

Ctrl+Shift+C

Table menu

Alt+Shift+B or Alt+B

Help menu

Alt+Shift+H or Alt+H

Context menu

Ctrl+Shift+\ or Ctrl+Shift+X

Comments

Insert comment

Ctrl+Alt+M

Open comments thread...

Ctrl+Alt+Shift+A

Enter current comment

Ctrl+Alt+E Ctrl+Alt+C

Move to next comment

Ctrl+Alt+N Ctrl+Alt+C

Move to previous comment

Ctrl+Alt+P Ctrl+Alt+C

Research

Filter image results by usage rights:

Not filtered by license

Use this language:

English

Use this citation format:

MLA

New results available

Image Options

Recolor

No Recolor

Adjustments

Transparency

Brightness

Contrast

Reset adjustments

Editing

Edit document directly

Suggesting

Edits become suggestions

Viewing

Read or print final document

Move to folder...

CutCtrl+X

CopyCtrl+C

PasteCtrl+V

Ctrl+Alt+Shift+IResearch 'It'

Ctrl+Shift+YDefine 'It'

CommentCtrl+Alt+M

Suggest edits

Link...Ctrl+K

Select all matching text

Clear formattingCtrl+\


End file.
